Why Did You Have To Go?
by Syphira
Summary: "You always gave me the strength to move on when I looked into those Blue Eyes of yours.. Now you're all grown up, and I have no idea what to say anymore.." Angsty!England, USUK, Partial Lemon. Switches Speaking Positions. -Finished-
1. Track 1

**Why Did You Have To Go?**

**Series – **Axis Powers: Hetalia

**Rating –** M

**Pairing - **USxUK

**Summary **- "You always gave me the strength to move on when I looked into those Blue Eyes of yours.. Now you're all grown up, and I have no idea what to say anymore.." Angst!England, USUK, Partial Lemon. Switches Speaking Positions. 2 Chaptered Story~

**For LinkeyGirl/Alanna/Russia from deviantART.**

* * *

Damn...Damn it all..

Why does it have to be you of all people..?

_Alfred..._

**~x~**

_ "_Is this for me?_" The American boy held a neatly designed box in his hand that was given to him. A smile seemed to cross his face; That showed England that he was very optimistic about obtaining such a present from him._

_ "Yeah. Open it and look inside." He simply answered, having a small smirk tug at the corner of his mouth._

_ America grinned when he noticed England's gleaming eyes face him to wait for eager boy to click the button on the box and open it. His face lit up quickly, placing it onto the table and taking out what seemed like little people in uniforms._

_ "_Uwah~!_" America's jeer from his gifts made him happier than England had ever seen him before. "Toy Soldiers! And they all have different faces! Wow~"_

_ "It was made by hand," England gave a weak chuckle, smiling._

_ "Is it _really _okay for me to have this?" And then he saw the nod that England gave him, looking back at it. "Thank you, England!"_

_ "You're welcome, and take good care of it." He waved his hand in front of his face, smirking._

_ "Hoor-Ah! Your hand.." America's smile slowly faded. "Is it hurt?"_

_ England's hand had a white bandage around it that had stained red. He winced a little, trying to bend his fingers so America wouldn't have such a worried look on his face. Though, it didn't work.._

_ "Huh? Oh! N-No this.." He was stuttering over his words. "Don't worry about it! It doesn't hurt at al-Nn.."_

**~x~**

America was towering over my body once he moved me over to the bed. I could hear and feel the pulses of my heart race through my entire body. _Never _before in my life I had felt like this.. It was too new, and it was quite painful the more I tried to push the feeling away from me.

"I-I love you.." Dammit. My voice was strained, and someone could easily tell that from how I spoke. "I don't know when it all started.."

America caressed my cheek with his fingers, locking those soft blue eyes that were always cheerful when he was younger. It wasn't like they _weren't _cheerful now, but...

"Do you feel pain when you're with me..?" America's breath was warming up my ear every time he spoke. The wanker, always trying to get what he wanted.. He was always so greedy, but this time.. It didn't bother me, or irritate me..

"Ah.." His lips; Those lips that always had some sort of smile were supporting his teeth that were connecting to my neck's skin.. It felt so nice, but.. Why? Why did it feel like my heart was being ripped into pieces?

"How should I address you..?" I didn't realize he had taken my uniform clothes off while leaving my briefs on.. All these thoughts in my head had distracted me more than they should've. Though, when I looked back to him, I noticed the pale body in front of me. He had surely grown from that time..

My breathing had become rapid, and my heart couldn't take anymore of this aching. I felt something wet fall against my cheeks—Was I crying..?

"Ah... Ah..!" More moans escaped my mouth when I felt him suck on the skin that was mine. His hands were rubbing all over my body, and going towards the little nubs that were yet to be touched. I felt him twist them a little, and pinch them hard. "No..!"

His face moved towards my own, our noses touching when he was into my fuzzy view. "I.. Love kisses.." He grinned, placing his lips onto mine in a way that was neither forceful or painful; It was actually quite nice..

My head involuntarily moved to the side, looking away from his eyes. Those same eyes had hurt me in the past, and I didn't want them to stab me like knives anymore. I noticed him utter a little "Hm?" before feeling his cold hands slide down my body. They slid lower, and lower, until-

"Hey, look at me.." I could feel him touching me down _there_! My hips were bucking with the ministrations he was giving it. First he was pumping it up and down, and then-! "Are you still afraid of me..? Can't you just forget the past..?"

I heard what he said, but the way he was teasing me wouldn't let me answer the way I wanted to. I felt like my mind was going numb.. "Ah..Such places..!" I bucked once more, the blush that I could feel on my cheeks grow larger, "Those fingers.. ah..!"

"It's still not wet inside.." Those same fingers,-two of them to be accurate-, were thrusting into that hole that was right in front of him. He had taken off my briefs! Dammit.. There's no way in hell I could care about what was right or wrong anymore.. "If I come in roughly, it'll hurt.."

"I-I don't care..!" I felt my whole body lunge up and embrace him. I couldn't stop panting, because of all the treatment he was giving me either.. "Just take every part of me.. _Ah.._ Ah-!"

**~x~**

_England walked up to the younger America, who was sitting in the grass all alone._

_ "America, we're going home." He held out a hand to him._

_ "Okay!" America giggled, grabbing his hand once more.._

**~x~**

_'You always gave me the strength to move on when I looked into those Blue Eyes of yours.. Now you're all grown up, and I have no idea what to say anymore..' _is what I tend to think..

The harder he thrusted inside me, the more I couldn't stop thinking about him.. What the hell is wrong with me? It feels like my body's melting..

**~x~**

_England had his hand over his face, crying while the rain had lightly kissed the top of his head. He knew this war he fought was lost, but he couldn't help sobbing in front of his "ex"-brother._

_ It was then that America knelt down and brought him into an embrace, slowing down the wails that he had let out from the start. It hurt him as much as it hurt England, and all he could do was brush the hair with his fingers and kiss him lightly on top of the head. The rain didn't cease.._

"**I'm sorry.. For everything up until now..**_" He placed another kiss on his forehead, "_**Thank you..**"

**-To Be Continued..**-

* * *

**_To be honest, this isn't my first lemon that I completed. In fact, this is a disgrace for a chapter. It's quite sad, really ;;._**

**_It was based off a Drama CD, and this is a gift for my friend LinkeyGirl on deviantART. OH MY GOD. I FEEL SO.. DIRTY WRITING THIS._**

**_Hetalia (C) Hidekaz Himaruya_**


	2. FINAL Track

As expected, I couldn't do anything to express how I feel again. I could not get rid of my fears; In fact, I don't even know how he views me anymore...

_**How I treated him...**_

~**x**~

"Eh~? What's with this suit?" _America was placing on a tuxedo that England had bought for him. He knew that America hated dressing formally, but it was all for presentation right?_

"_What do you mean by 'eh?'_" _England was getting frustrated, tapping his foot onto the ground while waiting for America._

"_It looks expensive, though..._" _America was twisting and turning in the mirror, _"_No matter. I won't wear i-_"

"**Unacceptable! **_Those clothes of yours have become ragged and tacky, haven't they?_"

"_But-!_"

"_If you can't dress properly, it'll make _me _look bad..._"_England looked down at the floor, worrying about his own pride rather than anything else._

"_But, can't I wear my own clothes?_" _America protested, _"_I mean, as long as I act correctly, I can wear my own attire right?_"

"_Don't be dense! Come now, let's get you into this suit and start heading out!_"

~**x**~

I walked into my house, knowing fully well that he was inside sitting on the couches in the living room. His eyes averted from the floor to me, but I turned my back to him. I couldn't face him when I placed my head against the wall.

"... I'm sorry." My head sank even lower, and the hands on the wall clenched into fists. "I can only be friends with you... Please forgive me.."

I swore, I heard something drop from his hands. I'm pretty sure it was his glasses, but then he had to speak. He couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"_...D-Don't treat me like a child!_"

**~x~**

"_From now on, I am independent from you..._" _Alfred's eyes closed, leaving England there to sob in his misery._

**~x~**

You had already said that you wouldn't leave me, but.. I'm having a hard time believing that. It happened in that year, and... There wasn't much evidence left of it.

He grabbed my wrist, "We didn't do anything like lovers did in the past. There was that one month before that I confessed my feelings towards you... Let's recreate some memories; Acting as if it was the first time we had done this before.."

_...I didn't want to talk about romance that would never come true..._

….

"It's my first time doing it with a man.." He spoke before placing his lips onto my own to lead to a battle for dominance in kissing. We both knew for a fact that it was a lie, and he was just saying this to recreate the moment.

"First time.." I parted from his lips, moaning a little. Why couldn't I say those three words? I couldn't deliver them.. It would be too painful for me to bear. "Ah.."

He had pulled down my pants already, touching the tip of the spot that was so sensitive to me. I shivered.

"It's already wet..." And that's when I felt something warm run against it. I thrusted forward, not realizing that I had placed it into his mouth. I stopped myself from coughing up a bit, wincing.

"N-No, if you lick there..."

"It's great.." Another lap with his tongue, and then he took off his mouth, placing his hand onto the shaft. "Do you want me to touch it...?"

Before I could answer, I could feel him pumping it. I covered my face; The blush was clearly showing even through my futile attempts. "I-If you—_ah—_touch it like that—_nngh_!"

"N-No..." I whispered, my body becoming extremely hot. I can't believe I wanted to be hugged by him—to be brought into an embrace and have him take advantage of my body out of love, not _just _to use me..

And then..?

"_I-I love you!_" I cried out, feeling his fingers caress the skin inside me, "_I want you.. I want you to make me _yours_!_"

He slid it in, making comments about how tight it was and nibbling my ear to have me create a large moan that was loud enough to echo throughout the room. It felt so good when he started thrusting that I...

No. The more I think about how miserable I was back then, the more depressing it is. I've wanted to close up the distance between us two, but there was always something that got in the way.. Or was there?

"I'm not a child that doesn't know anything.." He kissed me on the neck once more, suckling on the skin before moving away. "You should've noticed that by now..."

_Never _in my life had Alfred spoke to me like that ever since the Revolutionary War. I could hear myself sniffling, _feel _my own tears fall across my face at the words. I was being stupid; He wasn't trying to hurt me with these words.

"If you don't like it, then this shouldn't happen!" He had stopped thrusting, now yelling at me and pinning me down to the bed. "No matter what happens, I'll _always_ forgive you! The only one that can touch my heart... As painful as it sounds..."

"Is _**you**_!"

My eyes widened, and I began to stare blankly at him. What..? There was no way in hell... That couldn't be true!

"No matter how painful it is.. It only becomes _worse _without you! So.. For the sake of all this.. of _myself_... _Please be with me once more! I love you!_"

"What... What are you _stupid_?" I cried out, "Once more... It'd be too long, it would—!"

And he passionately kissed me on the lips, shutting me up so he could express how much love was flowing through his own bloody heart..

"_**America, let's go home.**_**"**

"_**Yeah!**_**"**

**Fin.**

* * *

**_GOD JENNY, YOU'RE SUCH A WANKER. YOU TOOK *THIS* LONG TO FINISH A STORY D:._**

**_No, but seriously. I'm sorry it took so longgg! I was always putting this off, not to mention I was embarrassed about writing some of the 'partial lemon.' However, I braved up, and finished it! I DID SO WELL. (not really)_**

**_Thank you for the past reviews. I'm glad you guys liked it. Again, I apologize for this being so short!_**

**_Axis Powers Hetalia (C) Hidekaz Himaruya_**


End file.
